With increased awareness of germ transmission in all areas of our environment there exists an increased need for a safe and user friendly means to clean exposed personal areas and objects. Attempts have been made to address this concern using pre-moistened cloths. These cloths come in various sizes and thicknesses, and are available in re-useable flexible or hard packaging. Common problems would arise due to the packaging being compromised and the cloths drying out.
Also, the cloth saturation is not uniform throughout the packaging and would tend to have a higher solution concentration on the cloths near the bottom of the container/package as a function of the container/package's orientation over time. In addition, the cloths may become inseparable during extraction from the packaging, whereby the user would get two or more cloths at once. This reduces the amount of useable cloths available in a single packet and thereby cost the consumer more money over time.
Existing products provide limited choices available to the consumer with regard to disinfectant type, color, towel size, towel consistency and size.
In spite of these various devices and products, there remains a need for moist towels or cloths provided with a sanitizer.